


我們

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: 路易斯財團X京本商事聯姻(xOOC請不要上升本人純粹個人喜好
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 14





	我們

傑西side  
「北斗北斗！你看這個可以嗎？」  
松村北斗看著從另一頭奔跑過來的大型犬─路易斯傑西，手上拿著一條粉紅色領帶，「我覺得這條領帶顏色這麼粉嫩，一定很適合大我！」  
身為路易斯財團會長之子、現任營業本部長─傑西的下屬兼好友，松村北斗白了傑西一眼，「這一年裡，你看京本穿過幾次西裝打領帶？」  
外表、穿著打扮皆一副精英樣的傑西露出疑惑的表情：「嗯…一次？！」  
「是零次！他上班又不穿西裝，參加宴會穿的正式服裝也是打領結或蝴蝶結，你送領帶給他有什麼用。到底你跟我誰是他男友啊！」  
大型犬傑西一臉委屈：「沒辦法啊！我們兩個平時工作忙見面時間不多，所以不管大我穿什麼衣服，到最後都是光──」  
「停停停！這裡是公眾場合，不要把你們相處情形說出來……」北斗無力的扶額，「再說為什麼要挑領帶，送其他東西不好嗎？」  
傑西聽到北斗問出這個問題，馬上眼神一亮：「不是都說『要抓住男人的心，要先套住他的脖子』嗎？！」  
「胃！是胃！誰跟你說脖子的！」北斗被這個日語差到極點的混血上司氣到快吐血。  
傑西一縮脖子又一臉委屈道：「北斗為什麼要對我這麼兇？…」  
「我為什麼要浪費時間在這裡幫你挑禮物啊！明明今天休息日，我就可以抱著Juri在床上躺一整天，你偏偏要把我拉出門！」松村‧少了戀人田中樹陪伴而暴躁化‧北斗明白道出今天一整天心情浮躁的原因。  
傑西一臉討好：「別這樣啊！大我也是一早就出門了，他跟Juri總是有很多話要聊，再說因為北斗很時尚眼光很好，問你一定沒錯。」  
松村北斗聽到傑西說出這些話反而更煩躁，「對！就因為你的京本一早就把Juri拉出去，所以你才會閒的找我出門還要幫你挑禮物……呼…那麼除了領帶，你還有其他想法嗎？」  
大型犬傑西今日第N次感到委屈，「沒有…他跟我一樣什麼都不缺，我都不知道送什麼禮物…北斗！求求你！幫我想想辦法！這是我們交往一週年的紀念，我想給大我一個美好的回憶！」  
「嗯…要我說的話，送他這些用不到的禮物，倒不如給他美食更能讓京本開心，你想過自己做料理嗎？」松村北斗覺得自己這個好人當得很累，還要兼做愛情軍師。  
「料理嗎？義大利麵我勉強可以做得出來，還有嗎還有嗎？」  
「再做個濃湯跟甜點，飯後水果就用番茄，這樣應該就完整了。」松村北斗覺得自己更兼做了想菜單的廚師，「甜點可能太難了，買現成就好，麵跟濃湯我來教你做吧！我們先去超市把食材買齊練習一下。」  
傑西瞬間淚眼盈眶，張開雙臂就要將松村北斗環抱：「北斗！你人真好！」  
「那就不要再隨便拉我出門，我還想在家跟Juri好好溫存。」松村打掉就要抱過來的大手，拉著Jesse前往超市準備材料。

京本side  
「Juri~不好意思，害你跟北斗今天休假卻沒能待在一起…」京本大我穿著與平時沒太大區別的T恤、運動褲就跟Juri出門逛街。  
「沒關係啦！而且在家也只是會被北斗那傢伙壓在──」田中樹對著身旁有著圓圓雙眼，看似一臉好奇的京本大我，不知怎麼地就說不下去，明明京本就比自己年紀大，還有男友，該有的經驗應該也都有，「…沒什麼，好久沒出門透透氣了。」  
其實兩人會熟識，主要是一開始田中樹聽說會長的兒子進公司基層學習，想著去看看是怎樣的人，沒想到京本雖然工作能力強且相當認真，卻是個十足的生活白癡，去茶水間泡個咖啡可以把咖啡豆灑滿地，甚至還曾經因為嘴饞想吃泡麵差點被熱水燙傷手，嚇得田中樹趕緊接手幫忙做，這樣一來二去兩人就漸漸熟稔，連京本現在會跟路易斯財團的兒子在一起也跟田中樹有點關係。  
那時田中樹已經跟在路易斯財團工作的松村北斗交往，有一次休假日兩人在約會，卻分別接到傑西與京本的求助電話，因為不是什麼大問題，兩人也不想因此浪費休假日相處時間，於是分別與他們約在兩人所處的咖啡廳，也不知道是不是傑西跟京本兩人的頻道對了，後來田中樹聽說一個星期後這兩人就交往了，為此田中樹沒少跟北斗耳提面命，讓他轉告傑西絕對要好好對待京本，不准讓京本傷心難過，要不然自己會跟他拼命。  
「──Juri！Juri！」  
沉浸在回憶中的田中樹，驀地被眼前晃動白皙的手給帶回現實，「…嗯？什麼事？」  
「你是不是累了，要不然我們今天先到這好了。」京本面露擔憂的看著田中樹。  
「沒事沒事，剛想到以前的事情，怎麼樣？挑了什麼禮物？」  
田中樹看著京本一臉興致勃勃的拿出一副鮮紅邊框的眼鏡比劃著，「這個！Juri覺得怎麼樣？」  
「……きょも…你不覺得我們挑個顏色普通一點的眼鏡會更好嗎？」田中樹覺得自己臉上充滿黑線。  
只見京本臉上的笑容光速消失，「…其實我也覺得這個不太好…Juri，我真的很沒有審美觀…」  
田中樹最怕京本難過，只能手忙腳亂的安慰道：「不…不會的，要不然……這樣好了，きょも有想過把自己當禮物嗎？」  
「我？把自己當禮物？……」京本愣怔了好一會才意會過來，「──Juri是說……」  
田中樹邊盯著臉紅到耳朵的京本邊提議，「對，我想來想去，這個最實用，應該也會是傑西最喜歡的禮物，走！我們去買條材質柔軟又漂亮的緞帶。」  
自認出了個完美主意的田中樹拉著京本的手，便轉往藝品店挑了條最襯京本膚色的緞帶。

夜晚，傑西依照北斗的指導，親手做了檸檬奶油義大利麵與蘑菇濃湯，還在甜品店買了草莓芭菲一道享用。  
飯後兩人並肩坐在沙發上，享受難得的悠閒時光，京本慵懶的靠著傑西緩緩開口：「…傑西，以後還請你多關照。」  
「呵，怎麼突然這麼正經…」傑西側著臉伸手撫摸京本細嫩的臉頰，微施力將京本的臉轉向自己，「我也是，以後如果你不要我，那我就沒人要了喔！」  
京本一下被逗笑，小力捶了傑西的肚子，「亂講什麼啦！……其實我也有禮物要給你，等一下喔……」  
說完，京本便小跑向房間，傑西無比期待的看著房門，約莫等了二十分鐘才看到門緩緩由裡面開啟，只見京本換了一件自己的襯衫，脖頸處綁了一條暗紅色的絨布緞帶，因為兩人的身形差，使得襯衫穿在京本身上，恰好將大腿上部虛掩著，室內的空調讓京本在布料下的白皙肌膚若隱若現。  
眼前過於刺激的景象，讓傑西不由得喉嚨有些發緊，下腹像燃起無名火，口乾舌燥，「大我…你說的禮物……是自己？」  
雖然不是未經人事，但對於情事上主動誘惑的一方，京本還是相當生澀害羞：「…嗯……」  
傑西大步向前摟住京本的腰，低頭就在京本唇上落下，感受著懷中的人微微顫抖的身軀，離開京本蜜糖般的唇在耳邊低聲笑著，「別怕…大我只要好好感受我就好…」  
柔軟的嘴唇再次重疊，傑西勾起京本的舌頭，輕柔地吸吮著，手指溫柔有力地摩娑著京本的後頸。  
京本手指微顫的抱住傑西結實的肩膀，想著以後的一生就是他了吧！正當京本的意識漸漸朦朧時，傑西抱起京本像對待珍重的寶物一樣，輕輕放倒在沙發上。  
傑西凝視著因為親吻而眼眶微濕的京本，臉上一抹紅暈，無意識的微挺腰身，傑西拇指撫摸著京本彌漫著薄霧般濕氣的唇，低聲輕笑著：「想要了？！」  
京本順從身體的感覺，抬腿蹭著傑西的腰，小聲說道：「…嗯……」  
傑西呼吸一窒，雙手拉著京本的膝蓋讓他完全的在自己面前綻放，在沙發茶几的抽屜拿出潤滑液時，京本按住傑西的手，側臉看向另一側，「…做過了…我想要傑西的……」  
只見京本大腿根部已一片濕黏，前端更是泌出透明的滴液，傑西深吸一口氣，拿出保險套撕開戴上，他拿過一旁的抱枕墊京本腰下，微微用力就將自己送入京本濕軟的體內，急遽收縮的甬道包圍住填滿自己莫名空虛的火熱，讓兩人不禁為這甜美的接觸發出低嘆。  
被充實的身體由下身湧起一股不可思議的快感，京本眼神迷離，不知該怎麼辦，只能隨著律動抓緊傑西的手臂。  
「……傑…傑西……哈啊……嗚嗯…啊……」  
緩慢有力的節奏逐漸加強，京本細細的呻吟讓人銷魂蕩魄，手指緊扣著傑西的手，指甲泛出些微的白。  
傑西以更劇烈且熾熱的動作回應著京本，一下下越發有力的撞擊，快感散佈到全身。  
「大我…好愛你…嗯……」  
窗外的月色明亮，映照著室內簡約典雅的沙發上兩個男人交疊的身影，直至天邊漸漸泛起了魚肚白，一室的淫靡春色才消停。

燈光柔和鋼琴樂聲優美的某家lounge bar裡，兩對打扮休閒卻不失貴氣的夫妻談笑著。  
「怎麼樣？！婚禮就訂在明年一月如何？」  
「哈哈，很好很好，我已經迫不及待讓大我叫我爸爸了。」  
「好期待~我們辦兩場，一場在日本一場在夏威夷好不好？」  
「好啊！順便規劃一下旅遊，他們小倆口還可以度蜜月，好幸福喔！」


End file.
